


Of Warm Smiles and Coffee

by arsdefs



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsdefs/pseuds/arsdefs
Summary: Stressed Detective Choi always go to Jaebeom's cafe at night and get some coffee to stay awake. Jaebeom always ask about his customer's day and his favourite is to listen to Detective Choi's cute rants.





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae stood up a little too abruptly that it makes his fellow colleague, Detective Wang looked up from his work.  
  
"I'm gonna get some coffee. Do you want some, hyung?" Youngjae asked.  
  
"No, thanks. The coffee will be cold once it arrives to my hand anyways," Jackson gave Youngjae a smug smile and Youngjae just rolled his eyes. Youngjae was grabbing important things to bring along when Jackson continued.  
  
"You know what, I'll start to believe Bambam's words- that you have a crush on the cafe owner,"  
  
"What?' Youngjae scoffs in disbelief.  
  
"You go there basically every night, Youngjae. To get coffee, but only come back like an hour later. The cafe is literally two shop away from our precinct," Jackson reasoned. Youngjae let out a sigh.  
  
"How about Bambam use that brain of his to help me with this case instead? Maybe I don't have to work until late at night and go get coffee and stop this baseless rumor?" Youngjae replied before grabbing his coat on the chair. Jackson grinned and bid him a cheerful goodbye. Youngjae shook his head. He didn't know how someone can maintain the same level of energy since the morning until midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
The tingling sound of the dreamcatcher as the door was pushed open made Jaebeom looked up from his book. He smiled as he saw the usual frowing detective coming into his cafe.  
  
"Welcome," Jaebeom greeted. Detective Choi flashed a tired smile as he stood in front of the counter. His eyes scanned the menu although he already knew that he will most likely order the same _not hot, but warm americano_ , and Jaebeom is already ready to prepare the drink, but waited nevertheless.  
  
He looked at Jaebeom.  
  
"As usual," he said, and Jaebeom smiled.  
  
"How's your day, Detective?" Jaebeom asked the usual too.  
  
"I got a lead on my case from an anonymous phone call made from public phone today. Sounds fake as hell but still gotta check to be sure. And yep, it _is_ fake," The detective said, sighing afterwards. Jaebeom had some questions, but he knew the detective will-  
  
"I mean, what did anyone ever get from giving false info? It's not like you immediately get money for it. I don't understand who, how, and why people have so much time to do shit like this? Can they just mind their own business and not let their boredom troubling my life?" -continue to rant.  
  
"Ugh, sorry that you have to hear my rants," There, what Detective Choi said to Jaebeom almost every day.  
  
"It's okay, you do it every day anyways," Jaebeom mumbled. Detective Choi looked up from the brochure on the counter, looking sharply at Jaebeom.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked. Jaebeom smiled.  
  
"Nothing, I just agree with what you said, Detective," Jaebeom lied. But the detective nodded.  
  
"I know right? Oh my God, only if every citizen is like you! Have morale, make good coffee, open your cafe until late at night," Jaebeom smiled at the random ramble that he was sure Detective Choi didn't even realized he said.  
  
"Here you go, Detective. _Warm Americano_ ," Jaebeom served with an equally warm smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Youngjae said, gripping on the take-away paper cup because that had always been his intention- buy the coffee and go back to the precinct to continue doing his works.  
  
"How about you? How's your day?" Youngjae asked Jaebeom. He's still standing at the counter by the way. Late night like this, there is barely customer coming in so he had the privilege of being the most front of the counter.  
  
"Great," Jaebeom said. Jaebeom always describes his day like that, and Youngjae feels jealous, sometimes.  
  
"My cat ran into one of my plants and the vase broke, but yeah, it's a great day," Jaebeom added along with a chuckle, making Youngjae laughed lightly too.  
  
"My dog did almost the same thing with my housemate's plant, but worse, I think? She freaking ate the plant!" Youngjae said, Jaebeom looked at him in amusement.  
  
"She what??"  
  
  
  
  
  
And both of them stayed like that- Youngjae standing in front of the counter, actively telling the story on how dramatic his housemate's response was (although 20 minutes ago he was the sleepiest person in front of his laptop), and Jaebeom sat on the other higher side behind the counter, laughing along at the detective's story, as the hot coffee slowly turning warm, because Jaebeom knew, if he makes the coffee warm, Youngjae will end up drinking a cold one by the time he went back to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switch between using Youngjae when it's Youngjae's side of story and using Detective Choi when it's Jaebeom's to show the formality in their relationship but it will also change as the story goes so I hope it's not confusing


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebeom was mopping the floor of his cafe when he heard a loud siren and he didn't have to guess to know it's from the police station nearby his cafe. In between the chaos, his eyes spotted the oh-so-familar detective. He was running while talking- maybe giving instruction, maybe receiving one- before he got into the passenger side of the car. The car, followed by a few other passed by his cafe, and Jaebeom could see the serious look and determined eyes of Detective Choi's from inside the cafe.  
  
Detective Choi.   
  
Although every single day he didn't miss his routine to complain about his work to Jaebeom, it didn't change Jaebeom's impression of how dedicated the young detective is on his work.  
  
Jaebeom knew the detective is younger by two years than him, somewhere between their small talks, he managed to ask. And the fact that someone is already holding a detective badge as such a young age, he must've been _extremely_ good at what he's doing. And to be able to stay up late almost every night, working, there got to be a lot of passion and eagerness in that young detective.  
  
Which, makes Jaebeom look forward to his night rants every day.   
  
To Jaebeom, Detective Choi's rant is his guilty pleasure.  
  
It's a proof that one can be working a profession he actually loves, be stressed, annoyed, and sometimes regret it.   
  
It makes Jaebeom feels better, how selfish that might sound.  
  
Jaebeom wants to be a dancer, or choreographer, or a dance studio owner. Anything along that profession. He's good at it too, not to mention. Oh, he _was_  good at it.  
  
Things happen- injuries, rebellion, worse injuries, leading to crushed dream and hope. Jaebeom tried to accept it and wants to open a dance studio instead. He planned to open one with his best friend, Jinyoung who loves dancing as much, but not exactly the same genre as him. Jaebeom ended up cancelling it though, because he keep reminded to how passionate he once was on the dance floor, and it only makes him blames himself even more, so he decided to not pursue the idea. Thankfully, Jinyoung was okay with it.  
  
So here he is, opening a cafe with the help of his parents' loan, and 5 years later, still constantly paying the loan, but he's living well. He rarely get stressed because his cafe is now stable, achieving the daily target, can even afford to pay a part-timer on weekend, serves quality food and drinks to the customer.  
  
So Jaebeom is happy.  
  
He _has_ to be happy.  
  
Not everyone has it as easy as him so, he has no choice but to be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of the dreamcatcher was accompanied along with a low humming and jumpy steps belongs to the detective.  
  
"Welcome," Jaebeom greeted. Detective Choi gave him a smile.   
  
"I want caffe latte today," he ordered in a heartbeat and handed his card almost immediately. Jaebeom wasn't surprised at the choice as the detective ordered the drink before, just not as often as his usual americano.  
  
"I assume the suspect arrested near Incheon today is your case, Detective?" Jaebeom started. Youngjae nodded proudly.  
  
"Yeah, the one I've been ranting to you these past few days," it had always been like that. Detective Choi would rant to him, but he's good at keeping the rants at the very surface of what he's working on so Jaebeom, a normal citizen wouldn't know what he was actually investigating about. Only when the detective came to the cafe cheerfully, ordering a caffe latte, and Jaebeom randomly guessing (actually after reading a few articles and got info on which precinct was responsible for the case) which case from the news was the detective's, and then Jaebeom finally knew what the younger was rambling about for days.  
  
"You solved a case. Why are you still working late at night?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"Somewhere between being energized after a good day and writing reports," Detective Choi replied with a thin smile and a shrug of his shoulder, and Jaebeom nodded, laughing a little. He then handed the drink to the detective, which the latter accepted gladly and muttered a simple thanks.  
  
"You know what..." The Detective trailed off, his eyes were staring blankly at a random frame on the wall, while his mind was elsewhere. Jaebeom waited for the detective to continue.  
  
"Sometimes I do wonder how long I will be happy with this job," he finished. Jaebeom was a little taken aback at the sudden seriousness.  
  
"Why, all of a sudden?" Jaebeom asked, and Detective Choi looked at him, straight into his eyes. He then smiled.  
  
"Just because. I think everyone have concern like this, so sometimes I just like to wonder too," Youngjae said. Jaebeom smiled too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right. I believe everyone has been feeling that insecurity of what they are currently doing," by the weight of Jaebeom's voice as he said that, Youngjae knew the older somehow could relate to the topic too, but Youngjae decided to not pry further.  
  
"I saw you today, when you were on your way to _wherever you were going_. You look so charismatic, Detective," and when Jaebeom suddenly changes the topic, Youngjae confirmed his assumption was right.  
  
"Oh really? Ah, the siren must've been a distraction. Why did you choose to be in the same street as a police station, by the way? A cafe should be placed in a calm, hidden spot of the city," Youngjae said.  
  
"If it's like that then you have to travel far to get a cup of coffee, Detective," Jaebeom's reply made Youngjae laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe if you're far from here I won't have something that keeps me energized and make me believe I can keep working late every day," Youngjae replied. It was when Youngjae noticed Jaebeom's left brow is risen slightly as he looked at him, that Youngjae realized.  
  
" _Your coffee_ , I mean," Youngjae added, flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae didn't understand the cafe owner sometimes.  
  
Yes, Jaebeom.   
  
He has a well-running cafe, all decorated and designed by his own self- as what he told Youngjae when he once asked, have a flexible working hour, get to have his pet at work(the most important point in Youngjae's opinion), so what else is he insecure of his job?  
  
To Youngjae, Jaebeom is everything he's not, when it comes to work.  
  
While most of the days Youngjae went to the cafe and rant about how stressful his work is, Jaebeom always laugh along with his (lowkey annoying) "Great," as an answer when Youngjae ask how his day was.  
  
And then Jaebeom proceeds to tell him at least one bad thing that happened to him, but always say it's still a great day, regardless.  
  
Youngjae envies that.  
  
He envies how Jaebeom managed to make his day a positive one while Youngjae lets one smallest thing ruins his day. Youngjae tries to keep it _☆°•positive vibes only•°☆_ but it's kinda hard when he knows he always have one person willing to listen to him complaining on his job.  
  
The late night rant with Jaebeom is like a short escape from his work. Thanks to the coffee, he always came back to the precinct less sleepy and less grumpier compared to before he left his seat.

Today is Youngjae's off day.  
  
He has been catching up with the sleep he missed, only waking up when it's lunch time. He orders delivery because he can't cook for his sake, plays with Coco and then plays game while the tired Coco falls asleep on his lap. Watch some drama that he doesn't even follow but just for the sake of his own dose of entertainment of the week, and then he lays down on his couch, scrolling through his Instagram's timeline, double-tapping on all his friend's post that he saw few days late.  
  
He's not stressed at all, nor he has anything to be ranted about.  
  
So why, is he now grabbing his maroon sweatshirt, putting it on as he walks and grabs his keys on the table, makes his way out of his house, planning to go to Jaebeom's cafe at 11 p.m?  
  
Caffeine addiction.  
  
Yes. It's his caffeine addiction.  
  


  
  
  
Honestly, one of the reason why Jaebeom opens his cafe until midnight is because of the polices. Not only Detective Choi, but other officers have been coming to get their caffeine, sometimes sweets at his cafe to keep them awake. Of course, they don't stay as long as Detective Choi, but that's not the point.   
  
Today is Saturday, as far as Jaebeom know, it's Detective Choi's off day. So when the chirm of the dreamcatcher hit Jaebeom's ears when the clock almost strikes 11.30 p.m, he really didn't expect to see the said detective to enter his cafe, with his usual otter-like smile.  
  
"Did I surprise you?" This time, Detective Choi greeted first.  
  
"Well, yes. You're working today?" Jaebeom asked that before he noted that Detective Choi was just wearing a casual sweatshirt, a contra to his usual leather jacket or long coat he wears to work.   
  
"I'm not. Just dropping by to get some drink,"   
  
"Oh," was all Jaebeom could response.  
  
"As usual?" Jaebeom asked with a smile.  
  
"Hmm, wait let me think. I've never tried any of your smoothies before. And it has been like, what? 2 years since I started working at the precinct?"   
  
Yes. The history went 2 years back. Detective Choi wasn't the most friendliest customer he ever known. He had this... resting bitch face when he didn't smile because his lips will naturally form a pout that made him looked like he's pissed off.  
  
But Jaebeom, as a cafe owner had to be friendly as possible so he always asks about his customers' day. Other than just being friendly, he also wanted to know what people did outside of his life in this cafe. It's just so satisfying, he stayed in the cafe for the whole day, but got to listen to so many story from different people that happened in different places.  
  
It makes Jaebeom feels good about his job.  
  
"Hello~ Earth to Jaebeom hyung~" Jaebeom was snapped into reality when he heard Detective Choi's voice, especially surprised when the younger called him hyung.  
  
Somewhere between the two years, the younger asked how he should address Jaebeom since he is older. Jaebeom said hyung is fine. The detective also said that Jaebeom can just call him Youngjae. Jaebeom nodded, but he continued calling the younger Detective Choi anyway, just because. And Youngjae became too tired to even protest so he just let Jaebeom be.  
  
"I said I want to try strawberry smoothie," Youngjae said. Jaebeom smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good choice, Detective. And what's with the sudden change of taste?" Jaebeom asked while he went away to the freezer to take the strawberries.  
  
"Well, I'm not stressed today, and I don't have to be awake at midnight too so," Youngjae reasoned. Jaebeom nodded.  
  
"How's your day today, Youngjae?" Jaebeom asked. Youngjae let out a dramatic gasp.  
  
"You call me Youngjae! How long has it been??" Jaebeom laughed.  
  
"Well, that's your name?" Jaebeom replied as he started to turn on the blender, filling the cafe with the machine's noise.  
  
"That you never call me with," Youngjae said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Since it's your off day, I assume you spend your day not as Detective Choi, hence the comeback of the name," Jaebeom reasoned. Youngjae let out a chuckle.  
  
"You're not wrong. I've been so cozy at home all day. I only went out to come here," Jaebeom smiled as he handed out the finished strawberry smoothie to Youngjae. Youngjae thanked him and started sipping immediately, moaning as soon as the taste hit his tastebud.  
  
"Wow, it's so good??" Youngjae asked with a wide eyes. Jaebeom grinned proudly.  
  
"Family recipe," Jaebeom's replied simply.   
  
They didn't talk for long as Youngjae feels bad because it's almost 12 a.m and Jaebeom would still have to do some cleaning and closing the cafe so he left not long after, although Jaebeom did say that he doesn't really mind it.   
  
It was when Youngjae's free hand reached out for the smoothie, bringing it closer to his mouth while his other hand is tapping on the steering, following the beat of the music on the radio, that he realized.  
  
He didn't get any caffeine today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know Jaebeom and Youngjae is a lot casual than we think they are, I'm gonna use Jaebeom-Youngjae to address them in the next chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebeom tried to not think of it too much. He tried to push the thought way back into his head. Nope. He didn't need to know and he _totally_ wasn't curious at all.  
  
But then came this one officer, Jaebeom knew him as Detective Wang, Youngjae once introduced them to each other on that one rare time he didn't come to the cafe alone. Jaebeom was silently making the coffee ordered by Detective Wang, totally neglecting his usual "How's your day?" question to his customer.  
  
There's something about the subtle teasing smile on Detective Wang's lips that was bothering Jaebeom _so much_. It's like the detective knew what Jaebeom was fighting inside.   
  
Jaebeom tried to remain calm and presented the order to Detective Wang. He still stood there, smiling, and staring at Jaebeom. Jaebeom cleared his throat nervously and smiled.  
  
"Yes? Anything else I can help you with, Detective?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"You... don't have anything to ask me? Come on, I know you must have at least _one_ question for me," Detective Wang said.   
  
_I have a lot, actually._  
  
"Question? I'm sorry but can I know exactly what do you mean?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"You know... Question, about Youngjae, maybe?" Detective Wang asked back, with a smirk.   
  
"Oh, Detective Choi?" The other detective scoffed at the formality. "Where has he been? It's been two days since I last saw him," Jaebeom finally asked.  
  
Detective Wang smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you've been counting, I see?" Jaebeom didn't expect that, so he just let out an empty laugh instead.  
  
"He's outstation, the Head Precinct sends him to Mokpo since it's his hometown,"  
  
"Ah..." was all that Jaebeom responded while nodding his head. Detective Wang rolled his eyes but he did it very quickly so the cafe owner wouldn't notice.  
  
"Not sure exactly when he will be back by the way. Maybe in 3~4 days," Detective Wang added, even though Jaebeom didn't ask.  
  
"Cool, maybe he could use some time to be with his family too," Jaebeom said. Detective Wang nodded.  
  
"Thank you for the coffee, Jaebeom!" And the detective made his way to exit the cafe. Jaebeom squinted his eyes to remember, isn't that detective a few months younger than him? He's born in early January so the detective shouldn't be _that_ casual by calling his name like that. But he let the matter go because he was not sure. They're not so close too so Jaebeom shouldn't be too strict with it.  
  
Jaebeom pulled out a towel from his apron and proceed to wipe the counter. Unknowingly, he let out a relieved sigh. He's glad that Youngjae is not hurt or sick or anything. Although it was pretty embarassing that Detective Wang seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, he's glad the detective somehow spilled more than he asked.  
  
  
Now, another 3-4 days without listening to his favourite night rant...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaebeom was sending off his best friend, Jinyoung who drop by his cafe along with his girlfriend, Jisoo to the door when he saw the familiar figure exiting his car. Jaebeom unknowingly smiled. Looks like Youngjae is back to Seoul after 4 days since Detective Wang informed Jaebeom about the younger's outstation.   
  
Jaebeom hated the fact that he waited that night. Jaebeom also hated the fact that he did crane his neck to check whether Youngjae's car is still at the precinct. He's not a creep, he swears. He just remember Youngjae's car easily because Youngjae once came to his cafe, whining about being stressed of his lack of self-control because he just won the bid of getting his favourite number as his car's license plate. 333.   
  
And then it's time to close his cafe. Jaebeom hesitated to lock the door of his cafe. He contemplated for a while, before he gets back into the cafe, switching on the coffee machine once again.  
  


  
  
  
Jackson's dramatic gasp was the thing that made Youngjae looked up from his laptop. His eyes widened too as he saw the familar someone that he didn't see for about a week already. Youngjae beamed up and gave the other a smile.  
  
"Hi!" Youngjae greeted. Jaebeom smiled.  
  
"I don't know how many officers are still working so I brought just enough to fit the holder," Jaebeom said, holding up a holder filled with 5 cups of hot coffee, and a warm one, of course, for Youngjae.  
  
"Awww, you don't have to!" Jackson interrupts Jaebeom and Youngjae's staring drama. Jackson asked Jaebeom to put down the coffee on his table and called a few other colleagues, fortunately it's enough for everyone as some already got their own drink. Youngjae stood up and walked to Jaebeom who was already holding his drink, he wrote "Detective Choi" on the cup.  
  
"Glad to see you, it's been a while," Youngjae said, still with his smile.  
  
"Ah, yeah, me too. I saw your car and figured that you're back so I decided to drop by," Jaebeom said.  
  
"You know I've been away?" Youngjae asked. Not far from them was Detective Wang, choking on his hot coffee. Youngjae couldn't help but laughed, and Jaebeom tried his best to not, as it would be rude for him to laugh. He's not that close with Detective Wang yet.  
  
"Well, Detective Wang told me where you've been,"   
  
"I see... I got so many paperworks to be done, a new case too on top of that. I lost track of time, it was like... 11.50 when I want to go to your cafe but I figured it's already too late," Youngjae said.   
  
"Nah, it's fine. You can drop by whenever you want. I close the cafe late enough anyway, another 15-20 minutes late wouldn't make any much different," Jaebeom said and Youngjae smiled.  
  
"Awh, thank you! Will make sure to drop by at 11.59 next time," Youngjae teased and Jaebeom laughed lightly.  
  
"Uhm, well, I think I'll get going first, Detective," Jaebeom said.  
  
" _Oh_... yeah, sure!"   
  
Jaebeom hated how he thought that he heard slight disappointment in the "oh" at first.  
  
Youngjae hated how he couldn't do a better to job to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Jaebeom added. Youngjae is smiling again.  
  
"Sure! See you tomorrow,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello..." A lazy greeting from the door made Jaebeom stood up from his chair behind the counter, and smiled when he saw Detective Wang walking in. His face looks like a mixed of tired and annoyed, and Jaebeom, of course, being the friendly cafe owner he is, asked.  
  
"How's your day, Detective?"   
  
"Bad, but turns worse when I lost rock paper scissor with Youngjae," Jaebeom smiled at the mention of the other detective's name.  
  
"He's not coming today?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"Nope, so you don't have to wait. I'm here instead to buy his coffee," Detective Wang said with an annoyed scoff afterwards.  
  
"Hot americano for me, and Youngjae said as usual," Detective Wang ordered and Jaebeom nodded before he started making both orders.  
  
"Bad day at the precinct?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what monster the Head Precinct dealt with today and apparently he thinks lashing it out on us is a great idea so, the precinct is pretty much full with officers at this hours, all crazily working," Jaebeom gasped at the story. Detective Wang nodded.  
  
"Yeah, _that_ bad. And then stupid Youngjae challenged me to play rock paper scissor, whosever lose have to buy coffee so here I am," Jaebeom was about to reply to that but Detective Wang then (aggresively) continued.  
  
"I mean, I don't get it how he still doesn't realize it?? He's not addicted to your coffee, oh my God! The reason he's here every day is to see and talk to you so what does he think he benefits from when he sends me to see you? He's addicted to you, not the coffee or whatever! He's stupid in figuring things out for a detective,"   
  
Jaebeom's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sorry I called him stupid, please don't tell him,"  
  
Jaebeom was still in confusion with what Detective Wang just said. There's no way Youngjae thought of him like that. He's sure Detective Wang is the one tripping with his assumption.  
  
"Here you go, one hot americano and one warm americano," Jaebeom said as he put both drink on the counter.  
  
"Youngjae's usual drink is warm americano?" Detective Wang asked. Jaebeom smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah because he's bad with hot drinks. So he ordered warm instead. You will go back straight to the precinct, right?" Jaebeom asked.   
  
"Yup, why?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. Because I made it warm so I'm afraid it will turn cold quickly," Jaebeom replied. Detective Wang let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"You two are hopeless,"  


  
  
  
  
Jaebeom almost jumped right there and then when he turned around and saw Youngjae was standing behind him, waiting for him to lock his cafe's door.  
  
"You surprised me, Detective," Jaebeom said. Youngjae just grinned.  
  
"Oh, do you need anything, by the way? I can open-"  
  
"No! I mean, no, I don't really need anything. Not from your cafe, at least," Youngjae cut Jaebeom's words off.   
  
"So what brings you here, Detective?" Jaebeom asked.  
  
"Uh... I... I just realized what Jackson hyung said is true," Jaebeom's brows met.  
  
"Jackson?"  
  
"Detective Wang," Jaebeom let out a low "Oh,"  
  
"What about Detective Wang? What did he say?"  
  
"He says I'm not addicted to the coffee," Jaebeom's eyes widened. If this is what Jaebeom think it is....  
  
"He says I've been using coffee as the reason on why I keep coming here. When it's actually not. I drank the coffee just now, and I don't feel as energized as usual,"  
  
Jaebeom gulped.  
  
"So yeah, I realized that he was right. It's actually seeing and talking to you that helps,"   
  
So both of them stood there staring at each other. Youngjae licked his chapped, dry lips while Jaebeom cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhm, so, Detective, while you were away, I realized something too,"   
  
"Oh, really? What is it?" Youngjae asked, feeling hopeful. He didn't directly say what he actually meant with his words earlier, but he hope Jaebeom is not too dense to understand it.  
  
"I-" Jaebeom's sentence was interrupted with a sudden noises coming from the precinct. Youngjae's eyes widened as he saw a few officers came out running, straight to their official car. Siren light are turned on, though it's on mute, but that's enough clue for Youngjae to know that it's something important and emergency.   
  
"I'll talk to you later," Youngjae didn't wait for Jaebeom's reply before he dashed off, running through the cold midnight wind, leaving Jaebeom standing there alone. Jaebeom followed with his eyes as Youngjae went to talk with one of the officer, someone that Jaebeom saw quite often too, before Youngjae hopped in the patrol's car. The last image of Youngjae that Jaebeom captured with his eyes that night was his sharp, serious gaze as he talked to the walkie talkie in his hand, passing by his cafe like a light.  
  
And that's it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebeom was struggling with his keys, trying to open the lock of his own cafe when he heard a rushed footsteps. When he looked up, he saw Detective Wang was running towards him.  
  
"Finally, you're here!" said the detective. Jaebeom's eyebrow rose up in confusion.  
  
"You've been waiting for me, Detective?" Jaebeom asked, and the detective nodded aggressively.  
  
"Youngjae. I'm sure you heard the chaos last night. Youngjae join that ambush and he got hurt. He's now at the hospital," Jaebeom's eyes widened.   
  
"Is it bad??" Jaebeom asked. Detective Wang frowned and sighed.  
  
"From what I heard-"  
  
"Which hospital??"   
  
  
  
  
  
Jaebeom rushingly parked his car into the parking lot, not caring if it's not parked properly. He immediately went out and locked his car before running towards the entrance of the hospital. He had to stop to give way to other cars and he's getting anxious. _Please let Youngjae be okay. Please._   
  
Jaebeom was reminded of last night. Of everything the young detective said to him. He's pretty sure he got the meaning right. The detective was confessing. But the worst part is- Jaebeom didn't get to confess back. Jaebeom was so, so close to cry now because he kept on thinking the worst possible thing that could've happened to Youngjae. _No, please, no._  
  
Jaebeom continued running when there were no more cars stopping him. He was almost at the entrance when suddenly he saw Youngjae walking out from it. Jaebeom remained frozen at his spot.  
  
Youngjae, walking out of the entrance, laughing while talking to the phone, with a bandage wrapped around his right wrist. Almost as if he could sense that he was stared, Youngjae turned his head and saw Jaebeom. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Jaebeom hyung? What are you doing here?" Youngjae asked while he ran lightly towards Jaebeom. _Oh, he also can run._ Jaebeom thought. He saw Youngjae hung up the call he was on earlier on the way approaching him.   
  
"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Youngjae asked in concern. Jaebeom let out a sigh.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one who ask you that?" Jaebeom asked back, shifting his gaze towards Youngjae's wrist.  
  
"Oh, this?" Youngjae then laugh lightly. "You know during the ambush last night, well I fought few criminals there so-"  
  
"You got hurt while fighting?" Jaebeom cut off Youngjae's words.  
  
"Please, I'm a loooot better fighter than them. Anyways, yeah the ambush was successful and when we head back to precinct like 2-3 hours later, I got hungry so I decide to drop by a convinience store and cook ramen. My clumsy ass hit the bowl with hot water and it spilled to hand but mostly my wrist," Youngjae's face turned red in embarrassment. Jaebeom's brows met in confusion.  
  
"What? So, you're hurt because you got burnt from cooking ramen?" Jaebeom asked again for confirmation.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know, sounds ridiculous," Youngjae looked away, cheeks still flaring.  
  
"Then why are you at the hospital now? I mean you should've gone earlier,"  
  
"Jackson hyung forced me to go! I said I don't need to because it's just a small burnt. See, if I didn't go then I wouldn't meet you embarrassingly like this," Jaebeom rubbed his face and sighed as he heard Youngjae's explanation.  
  
"Detective Wang... He's gonna get it from me," Jaebeom mumbled.   
  
"What did you say?" Youngjae asked. Jaebeom gave the younger a smile.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay," Jaebeom said. Youngjae smiled along.  
  
"So you're here for?" Jaebeom was speechless at Youngjae's question. _Okay, now, what do I say here...._  
  
"I'm gonna be honest since I think you will hear it from Detective Wang at some point so..."  
  
"I'm actually here because he said you got hurt during your work," Youngjae's eyes widened.  
  
"Jackson hyung said that??" Jaebeom nodded.  
  
"So I got really worried and rushed here. That's how... I'm now currently standing in front of you," Jaebeom said, now it was his turn to be embarrassed. Youngjae laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh my God, really?? Is this true??" Youngjae asked.   
  
"But, I do have something to say to you," Jaebeom changed the topic and it successfully got Youngjae's attention.  
  
"About what you said last night," Jaebeom waited for Youngjae's reaction. Youngjae looked calm, so Jaebeom continued.  
  
"I realized it when you're away for a week. I realize that I do enjoy asking different customers about their day. I do think that's the charm of my work,"  
  
"But I realized that it's not complete when I don't get to listen to yours," Jaebeom said, looking into Youngjae eyes, and the detective pursed his lips together, trying to stop himself from smiling. Jaebeom who saw that smiled too.  
  
"I realized that yours are my favourite, yours are the ones I look forward the most, and yours aren't the same as others'. I also think I missed you too much while you were away," Jaebeom confessed, cheeks burning up. Youngjae finally let out a loud and carefree laugh.  
  
"Out of all places, I can't believe I got a love confession at a hospital," Jaebeom laughed too.  
  
"Well, that's something that I need to discuss with Detective Wang,"  
  


  
  
  
Jaebeom stopped his car in front of the precinct. Youngjae went to the hospital with another officer who was also going there, but since he met Jaebeom and the whole confession thing happened, Youngjae decided to go back with Jaebeom instead.  
  
Youngjae turned to Jaebeom- both his head and his body- before he gave the older a smile.   
  
"I'll get going first, thank you for the ride," Youngjae said. Jaebeom gave him a same, if not, wider smile.  
  
"Sure, Detective. So, I'll see you tonight?" Jaebeom asked. He asked so carefreely that he was taken aback when Youngjae frowned instead. That was not a reaction he expected, and now he's confused. Just before Jaebeom could ask, Youngjae speaks up.  
  
"Tonight? What do you mean by tonight?"  
  
"Uhh... You coming to the cafe to get your usual coffee?" Jaebeom questioned back. Youngjae rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do I only get to see my _boyfriend_ at midnight? Why not... _lunch_?" And Youngjae was back to smiling so _shiningly_ , cheekily, signalling that his previous actions were an act, and Jaebeom laughed lightly.  
  
"Sure, see you during lunch," Jaebeom smiled. Youngjae nodded and turned around, was about to open the door before he abruptly turned to Jaebeom again, gasping.  
  
"Oh my God, I almost forgot this," Jaebeom just watched Youngjae in silence as the Detective unlocked his own phone before handing it to Jaebeom. Jaebeom looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Your number, I don't have your number," Youngjae simply said, but there's also slight sulky tone in his voice and _God damn,_  Jaebeom loves him so much.  
  
"You're one dramatic Detective, aren't you?" Jaebeom joked while typing in his number. Youngjae laughed.  
  
"I thought my dramatic rants every night gave you the hints already?" Jaebeom handed back the phone to Youngjae. Youngjae gave him one last smile, and did something that almost make Jaebeom's heart jumped out of his ribcage. Youngjae reached out for Jaebeom's hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"See you at lunch!" Was all he said before finally going out of Jaebeom's car. Youngjae didn't turn around to give him a last wave or something, but it's okay.   
  
The warmth that lingered on his hand made it up for that.

 

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry for any grammar mistake it's been a while since I write something hshshhd. Thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> If you're into social media au on twitter then you can visit mine, @arsdefs and check my pinned thread! Thank you and have a nice day everyone ♡


End file.
